


Mammon, Fils de Lucifer

by DontCallMeShurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShurley/pseuds/DontCallMeShurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon est un démon. Et le fils non désiré de Lucifer. Enfermé en Enfer depuis sa naissance, il se libère lors du retour des Ténèbres. Il s'installe à New York et monte une affaire de chasseur privé, aidant les habitants de New York et d'ailleurs, à régler leurs problèmes surnaturels. Pour les âmes, mais surtout pour le fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mammon, Fils de Lucifer

Il était près de 22h et Phil Lester, père de famille, la trentaine, était toujours en train de se soûler, dans un bar miteux, comme il en existe des centaines d'autres dans New York City : pas d'enseigne, et pas assez grand pour contenir plus de 30 personnes mais servant un alcool assez fort pour vous soulager de vos peines. Ou au moins vous les faire oublier pendant quelques heures. Avec un barman plutôt beau mais qui ne s'engageait avec personne. Tandis qu'il buvait un énième whiskey (il avait arrêté de compter à 5) accoudé au comptoir, Phil regardait la photo de sa fille. Elle était dans une chaise roulante, des tuyaux rentrés dans son nez, et malgré la mort qui se rapprochait peu à peu d'elle, elle était toute sourire. Phil portait le collier qu'elle lui avait offert ce matin. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir le garder toujours auprès de lui. Il aurait souhaité la garder toujours auprès de lui.

-Elle est mignonne. Votre fille, demanda l'homme assit à côté de Phil en regardant la photo.

-Oui, répondit Phil sans quitter la photo des yeux. Même si sa mère ne me considère plus comme son père.

-C'est quoi son nom, demanda Mammon.

-Célia… répondit Phil nonchalamment.

Phil finit son verre et fit signe au barman de lui en servir un autre.

-Elle est malade, demanda Mammon 

-En quoi ça vous concerne, demanda Phil en posant la photo sur le comptoir. et en se tournant vers l'homme. Phil essayait de garder la tête froide, mais avec plus de 5 verres dans le nez et l'heure tardive c'était difficile de rester calme face à un inconnu qui s'intéressait un peu trop à sa fille de 9 ans.

-En rien… vraiment… mais j'avais besoin de faire la conversation et vous aviez l'air de vouloir en parler. Alors… 

Avant de se confier à cet homme, Phil l'étudia : un costume trois pièces de couleur noir ébène, un sourire qu'on aimerait défoncer à coup de poing et des yeux qui avait l'air de vous regarder, alors qu'en fait ils lisaient votre conscience, votre mémoire et surtout votre âme.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Mammon, dit l'homme.

-Mammon ? C'est quoi ? Un nom de scène ?

-En effet, mais appelez moi Noah si vous préférez.

-Enchanté, dit Phil, sans vraiment le penser en prenant la main tendue.

-Je vous paye un verre, demanda Mammon.

-C'est pas de refus. Si je continue à boire autant et tout payer, je vais finir comateux, fauché et à la rue.

-Alors que si je vous le paye, vous allez juste finir dans le coma, dit Mammon en prenant son portefeuille dans sa veste. C'est pour moi, dit Mammon au barman qui passait devant eux.

-Bon… on a parlé de moi. Parlons un peu de vous. C'est quoi votre histoire, vous faites quoi dans la vie, demanda Phil tendit que le barman remplissait leurs verres de whiskey.

-Moi ? Et bien, c'est une long… Non. Ça fait trop cliché, dit Mammon en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon alors voila : mon grand-père était le chef d'une immense entreprise du genre… humanitaire et universelle, vous voyez ?

-Je vois, répondit Phil en regardant Mammon et en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

-Il avait des centaines de milliers d'employés et surtout 4 fils qui étaient les administrateurs principaux et qu'il aimait de tout son coeur, surtout le deuxième plus grand d'entre eux, son préféré, et mon père. Peu après la création d'une nouvelle filière dans l'entreprise, dans lequel mon grand-père plaçait de grands espoirs, il a engagé trois employés peu qualifiés qui devaient être la base de cette nouvelle filière. Mais mon père s'y est opposé. Ça a créé un conflit entre mon grand-père et lui, et il a été renvoyé par le plus grand des 4 fils. Ça a beaucoup marqué mon père, et ce dernier, par un moyen pas très légale, à détruit la nouvelle filière de l'entreprise de mon grand-père. Ça l'a beaucoup touché et il a viré les trois nouveaux employés avant de se retirer des affaires, laissant ses deux fils gérer l'entreprise seuls. 

-Deux ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient quatre, demanda Phil en posant son verre. 

-Le plus jeune s'est barré à cause de la dispute et a passé ces dernières années à jouer le riche play-boy un peu partout dans le monde. Et mon père… et bien mon père est allé en prison, mais avant ça il a rencontré ma mère qui était une des trois nouvelles employés, et avec elle, a fondé une entreprise, rivale de celle de mon grand-père, mais… beaucoup moins humanitaire. Elles étaient totalement différentes. 

-Différentes comment, demanda Phil.

-Comme… deux opposés : Paradis et Enfer. Pour vous donner une idée.

-Hin hin, acquiesça Phil. Et vous ?

-Moi, demanda Mammon en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? Vous avez repris l'entreprise de votre grand-père ?

Mammon rigola devant cette naïveté ;

-Ha. Non, pas vraiment.

-Celle de votre père donc ?

-Non. Je suis pas fais pour travailler pour quelqu'un. Je suis une sorte d'électron libre. C'est vrai que l'argent de l'entreprise pourrait me permettre de faire ce que je veux sans rien branler. Mais… le travail est ma plus grande source de distraction. 

-D'accord. Et du coup vous faites quoi ?

-Je suis détective privé. Je me suis installé à New York il y a quelques mois.

-Ah ouais ! Vous avez vraiment pas suivis le chemin de votre famille Bon, en tout cas, bienvenue. Santé, dit Phil en levant son verre.

Mammon fit de même et ils firent tintés leur verre avant de boire cul-sec.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes buvant des coups, jusqu’à ce que Mammon aborde un sujet sensible :  
-Revenons à votre fille. 

-Quoi ma fille ? 

-Elle est malade. N'est-ce pas ?

Phil se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Ne voulant pas repenser à ce problème maintenant.

-Et alors ? Vous pouvez l'aider ? Non ? Alors fermez votre gueule, cria Phil en prenant une autre gorgée.

-Je pense que vous avez assez bue pour ce soir, dit Mammon en prenant le verre de Phil avant que ce dernier n'ai put y toucher.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vo… commença Phil en essayant de reprendre son verre

-La ferme ! Juste la ferme, dit Mammon en posant le verre de Phil devant lui. Ça fait une heure que je vous entends vous plaindre. Alors maintenant vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

Phil recula son bras tendue vers son verre et se relaxa. 

-On est près à m'écouter ? Bien… 

Mammon posa le verre de Phil devant lui et se retourna vers ce dernier. Il sortit une seringue remplit de sang de sa veste.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Non et je m'en tape, dit Phil en essayant de s'en aller.

Mammon soupira et fit un geste de la main qui cloua Phil à son siège. Ce dernier essaya de toute ses force de se lever :  
-Nnnnnnnn… ah… ah… ah…

Il prit de grandes inspirations pour récupérer de l'effort quasi-surhumain dont il avait fait preuve et qui n'avait servit à rien, puisqu'il était toujours assis sur son siège.

-Ah… comment ?

-Et bien, il y a deux explications : 1. vous êtes bourrés ; 2. Ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue devrait vous intéresser.

-Allez-y… dit Phil peu convaincu.

-Les vampires… existes. 

Un air d'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de Phil.

-Laissez-moi terminer. Les vampires, et et tous les autres trucs que vous croyiez être des légendes… Sont vrai.

-Vous êtes un marrant vous… dit Phil en faisant un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Mais à par dire des conneries, vous avez de quoi le prouver ?

-Le scepticisme fait mal vous savez, demanda Mammon.

Phil leva alors son bras, sur le point de porter un coup.

-Balance-moi une putain de preuves ou je te colle ce poing dans la gueule.

Mammon ne répondit pas et planta la seringue dans la nuque de Phil.

-Ah, fit-il en criant.

-Hé ?! Ça va pas, demanda le barman.

Mammon appuya légèrement sur le bouton de la seringue, déversant quelque gouttes de sang dans les veines de Phil. Ce dernier sentit alors son esprit, se brouillé plus que si il avait vidé toute les bouteilles du bar. Puis son esprit devint clair, plus clair que s'il était sobre, comme si le sang injecté avait consumé tout l'alcool dans son sang. Phil se sentait bien. Pour être plus précis, il ne s'était plus sentit aussi bien depuis… et bien… jamais. Voyant que Phil semblait aller bien, le barman retourna vaguer à ses occupations.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné, demanda Phil.

-Du sang de vampire. C'est une preuve suffisante ? 

Phil ne répondit pas. Cette injection l'ayant complètement retapé en quelques secondes, il était tout disposé à écouter ce qu'il lui dirait.

-Je suppose que non. Mais voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous donne ce qui reste dans la seringue et si l'état de votre fille ne s'est pas drastiquement amélioré, vous ne me reverrez plus. Sinon… rendez-vous demain à 23h dans ce bar. On discutera du prix d'une plus grande quantité.

Mammon tandis la seringue à Phil qui la pris avec hésitation. Il la regarda avec deux pensées : la première, que l'homme en costume qui le regardait avec un léger sourire était un psychopathe et l'autre, que ce sang pourrait sauvez sa fille dont le temps se réduisait mortellement. Les deux étaient vraies, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. 

-Je prend, dit finalement Phil après réflexion. Mais si ça ne marche pas…

-Je suis mort, je sais. On me dit ça à chaque fois que je propose du sang de vampire à un inconnu.

Phil se leva, prit son manteau à l'entrée, l'enfila et sortit du bar. Une fois dehors il se mit à courir ne pouvant pas attendre avant de voir sa fille guérir ou… non… il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Y avait quoi dans cette seringue, demanda le barman qui s'était approché. 

-Du sang, dit Mammon en regardant son verre, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Du sang ? Vous seriez pas un peu malade ?  
Mammon leva ses yeux pour regarder le barman :

-Dites-moi ? Il n'y a plus personne, demanda Mammon

-Quoi ? Non pourquoi, demanda le barman.

-Un jour on m'a dit que les barmen sont meilleurs à entendre qu'à parler. Félicitation. Vous m'avez prouvé que c'était vrai, dit Mammon en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Ah… rigola nerveusement le barman. Vous allez pas bien dans votre t…

Le barman s'interrompit

-Huh… fit-il tandis que les valves de son coeur arrêtèrent de pomper son sang, le faisant mourir à petit feu.

Il tomba en avant, sa tête et ses bras sur le comptoir, le visage sans vie.

-Comme quoi parfois faut juste fermer sa gueule, dit Mammon en finissant son verre et en se levant. Bon sang ! J'adore la Terre.

Un miroir se trouvait sur le mur en face du comptoir. Mammon se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux se remplirent de noir comme si de l'encre avait été renversé dans son crâne. Mais ce n'était pas de l'encre, c'était sa véritable nature. En une fraction de secondes ses yeux étaient entièrement noir : pas d'iris, pas de pupilles, pas de blanc de l’œil. Rien que deux portails noir comme la nuit qui débouchaient sur l'âme torturée de Mammon. Phil n'était pas au courant de ce petit détail. Mas c'était trop tard, Mammon l'avait, et il ne le lâcherait pas. Pas avant de l'avoir détruit… mais tout en respectant sa promesse. Car c'était le plus grand paradoxe de Mammon : il manipulait, massacrait, torturait et tuait, mais il respectait toujours sa parole. Mais pas toujours de la façon dont les gens s'y attendent.

 

Phil marchait dans la rue, les yeux rouge sang. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et ne pensait qu'a une chose après avoir conclut l'affaire : aller dormir deux jours. Le sommeil ne l'avait pas trouver cette nuit-là, parce-qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à une question, à savoir, est-ce que ce qu'il rêvait ? Après être sortit du bar, il avait courut jusqu'à chez lui, un petit appart. Célia dormait. Sa femme avait sa garde mais Phil avait droit de l'avoir un soir par semaine et c'était ce soir-là. Célia devait faire un spectacle de chant. Phil avait insisté auprès de la mère de Célia pour y assister. Mais elle avait refuser le traitant d'«irresponsable» et le chassant du théâtre où sa fille chantait. Sa mère l'avait déposé chez Phil après le spectacle. Quand Phil était rentré, il avait put constaté que Célia s'était endormi sur le canapé, la télé toujours allumée. Sa bouteille d'oxygène et son fauteuil roulant à côté d'elle et les tuyaux dans le nez. Phil sortit alors la seringue de son manteau et versa le contenue dans le paquet d'oxygène de Célia. Cette dernière se réveilla dans un spasme. Phil crut pendant un instant que sa fille était sur le point de mourir, puis il la vit se lever. Et il sut que Mammon avait dit la vérité.  
Il était maintenant devant les portes du bar. Repensant à tout ce que l'existence des vampires et d'autre chose pouvait impliquer. Il hésita. Il savait qu'il était vital qu'il rentre dans ce bar, mais quelque chose (l’instinct de survie ?) le retenait. Le désir de sauver sa fille était plus grand que son angoisse et il poussa les portes du bar.  
Phil vit que le barman était en train de nettoyer des verres, une serviette à la main.  
-Hé chef ! Pourquoi y a personne ?

Le barman posa la serviette le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer sur l'étagère puis se retourna…  
-Toi, fit Phil quand il constata que le barman était Mammon. Où est…?

-Pas de question. C'est la condition du marché.

-D'accord, dit Phil en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Très bien, alors… Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, demanda Mammon en sortant trois poches de sang et en les posant sur le comptoir.

-Je vais tout prendre. J'ai… j'ai apporté de l'argent…

Phil sortit une arme et la pointa sur Mammon.

-Un flingue ? 

Mammon rigola. 

-Vous êtes sérieux Phil ?

-Donnez-moi les poches de sang. Maintenant, cria Phil en tendant sa main libre.

-Ah !

-Vous trouvez ça marrant ? 

-Non. Ce que je trouve marrant. C'est le fait que vous ne vous soyez toujours pas demandé comment j'ai eut ce truc là, dit Mammon en touchant les poches de sang.

-J'men fous. Donnez-moi … Blam !

L'arme de Phil explosa dans un coup de feu entre ses doigts, laissant ces derniers ensanglantés. Il tomba à genoux sur le coup. Mammon avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour bloquer la balle dans le canon de l'arme.

-Ahhhhhh !

-Chuuut ! Pas si fort, dis Mammon en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Les voisins sont hyper-chiant au niveau du bruit.

-Ah…. Argg…!

-Voila le topo. Votre fille a besoin (et j'insiste sur le mot besoin) de ce sang pour survivre et vous et bien… je vais vous tuer.

Les yeux de Phil s'élargirent et quittèrent sa main pour regarder Mammon.

-Quoi, demanda Mammon avant de claquer des doigts faisant réapparaître son costume trois pièce. Puis il enjamba le comptoir pour être le plus proche possible de sa proie.

-Je suis un démon, vous vous attendiez à quoi, demanda Mammon en regardant Phil.

-… 

-Ah oui… un autre truc que j'ai oublié de préciser.

Mammon cligna des yeux, dévoilant ses mirettes noires.

-Je suis un démon. Parfois j'oublie.

Ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-Alors la formule habituelle : je vous bute et votre âme et à moi. Mais ! Je vide ce sang dans les réserves de votre fille. Marché conclu ?

Mammon s'accroupit et tendit sa main. Phil ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas.

-Ou je bute votre fille. C'est au choix.

Après une toute dernière hésitation, Phil saisit la main de Mammon. 

-Bon, dit Mammon en claquant ses mains et en se les frottants. Le feu ça vous va ? Facile pour moi, rapide pour vous, ça laisse pas de trace, tout ça tout ça.  
Phil acquiesça, d'une manière qui voulait dire :  
«Si je suis foutu, autant descendre par l'endroit où j'ai passé le plus de temps»

Mammon commença à casser toute les bouteilles dans le bar. Renversant l'alcool partout. Phil en gardait une et la buvait à grande gorgée, assis à la même place de comptoir que hier, quand Mammon était encore un inconnu.  
«Si seulement ça n'avais jamais changé», se dit-il en buvant une rasade de la bouteille de vodka

Une fois toute les bouteilles cassées et leur contenue renversé sur le sol, Mammon se dirigea vers l'entrée en sifflotant Dans l'antre du roi de la montagne. Une fois devant les portes du bar, il se retourna vers Phil.

-Une dernière réplique merdique, demanda Mammon.

-Va t'faire, lui répondit Phil.

Mammon sourit et sortit du bar en sifflotant et en laissant couler des gouttes de bière de sa main, pour former une trace jusqu'à l'extérieur.  
Toujours en sifflant, il sortit un briquet et l'alluma avant de le laisser tomber par terre. La flamme se propagea à l'intérieur du bar et comme à attaquer la structure.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaah, cria Phil à la mort tandis que le feu le consumais.

Mammon sortit une cigarette et essaya de l'allumer avec le briquet par terre, mais ce dernier s'était cassé. Mammon regarda dubitatif le briquet avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Il s'approcha  
du brasier et tendit sa cigarette pour que le bout puisse s'allumer. Une fois fais il prit une bouffée qui remplit ses poumons au maximum et réduisant de moitié la cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce ça fait du bien, bordel de Dieu, cria Mammon en jetant sa cigarette au loin et en souriant à la lumière de Lune.

Quelque minutes minutes, les pompiers arriveraient et éteindraient le feu. Tandis que la police essaierait de comprendre pourquoi un homme se laisserait brûler vif de son plein gré tout en vidant une bouteille de vodka dans un bar vide.

Mammon regarda autour de lui. Évidemment, rien n'avait changé depuis hier. Il était toujours dans cette cage suspendue, dans l'immense vide qu'étaient les Limbes de l'Enfer. Ces dernières étaient sombres, avec pour seule lumière, celle des rares éclairs qui parsemait le ciel par moment. Aucune compagnie. Personne pour lui parler. Personne pour l'écouter. La seule présence existante, était à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, dans une autre cage. C'était son père. Assis dans sa Cage, l'Archange Déchu était assit lui tournait le dos avec mépris. Il était caché par l'absence de lumière. Mammon se leva et se jeta contre les barreaux de sa Cage, les serrant si fort qu'il aurait put les briser malgré sa taille d'enfant (s'il avait s'agit de barreaux ordinaires).

-Pa… papa ! Répondez-moi ! Ça fais des semaines que j'essaye de te parler, mais tu refuses même de me regarder ! Je veux savoir ! Où est-ce qu'on est ! 

Mammon marqua une pause avant de demander, mais plus bas, comme s'il voulait que Lucifer ne l'entende pas.

-… Qui est ma mère…?

Lucifer se leva et tourna légèrement sa tête dans la direction de Mammon. Un double coup de foudre illumina la partie du visage de Lucifer tournée vers Mammon.

-Je… ne…suis…pas… ton père… sale merde de démon.

Lucifer avait murmuré cette dernière phrase. Mais Mammon l'avait très clairement entendue. Il sentait le liquide coulait dans ses canaux lacrymal. Mais ses yeux ne se remplissaient pas de larme. Comment le pouvaient-ils ? Après tout, il n'était qu'une sale merde de démon 

Mammon sortit de sa méditation en sursaut. Bien qu'il ne dormait, il lui arrivait de se remémorer ses souvenirs. Celui-ci était le seul qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à effacer.  
Il se leva de sa chaise. C'était le matin, il était resté toute la nuit dans sa mémoire a revivre les moments les plus heureux de sa vie, mais comme il n'en avait pas beaucoup, il est allé voir les plus pourries, là par contre y en avait pas mal, de quoi écrire une saga de 20 bouquins en 300 pages !  
Bref, après sa nuit légèrement agitée, Mammon essaya de se rassurer en regardant autour de lui : son bureau, avec sa chaise en faux cuir. À quelque mètres du bureau à gauche, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Plus loin devant le bureau la porte menant à la salle d'attente, vide évidemment. Après la salle d'attente, on débouche dehors sur un petit escalier en pierre. Mammon avait beau être à New York, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait habiter au 21e étage d'un appart à Wall Street.  
Il s'étira et se rassit et se rassit pour écouter le répondeur de son téléphone. Il avait passé des annonces cachées avec des messages nuancées ces dernières semaines. Rien de très important bien sur, que des messages nuancées. Il ne fallait surtout pas que des Chasseurs ne le repère ne viennent l'exorciser. Ou pire, qu'un certain Roi n'apprenne son existence et ne règle de vieux comptes. Quand il aurait plus de client et d'alliés, il pourrait se permettre d'être connu. Pas avant.  
Mais évidemment, quand on se cache, les gens ont tendance à ne pas vous trouvez. Voilà pourquoi :  
«Vous avez, zéro message» fit le répondeur.

-'Chier, fit Mammon.  
Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par mourir d’ennui, et il refusait de repenser à son temps en Enfer. C'était encore plus chiant.  
«Toc ! Toc ! Toc !» fit le bruit à la porte.  
Surpris, Mammon s'adressa à la personne derrière la porte :  
-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant voir la personne la poussant : il s'agissait d'une femme, la trentaine, des cheveux longs et bruns, habillé d'une veste en cuir marron et d'un jean bleu clair. Elle s'avança.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir : vous êtes vraiment un démon ?

Mammon, heureux que sa pub avait finalement servit, sourit de toute ses dents et rendit ses yeux noirs. Ce changement de couleur fit reculer la femme. Mammon revint à la normale et demanda en lui montrant la chaise en face de son bureau :  
-Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

-Oui, merci, répondit la femme en s'asseyant sur la chaise tournante en face du bureau de Mammon.

-Nom ? Prénom ? Profession ? Numéro de téléphone ?

-Je m'appelle Jamie Misfit. Coach de self-defense. Mon numéro est le 456-656-325.

Mammon acquiesça

-Hin, hin, très bien. J'ai besoin du nom de vos amis et de tous les membres de votre famille, dit Mammon en sortant un classeur et en le feuilletant.

-Pou… pourquoi ça ?

-Ce sont des personnes quelconque à contacter suite à un décès très violent, dit Mammon en se massant le front, sans quitter les fiches du classeur des yeux.

-Vous plaisantez, demanda Jamie avec un sourire angoissé.

Mammon releva la tête, l'air blasé

-Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Jamie ne répondit pas.

-Bref, dit Mammon en fermant le dossier. 

-Y avait quoi dans ce classeur ?

-Des feuilles blanches. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un mec important. Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Commencez par le début.

-Voila, il y a trois jours, mon frère, Nathan, et moi, sommes allés à la fête d'une amie (une vraie alcoolo). Ça se passait dans un manoir dans les Hamptons. Il y avait de la musique, des projecteurs colorés et de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool.

-Allez droit au but.

-Vers 2h du matin, quand tout le monde était bien défoncé et bourré, j'ai vue Nathan se faire draguer par une femme.

-Le chanceux, dit Mammon d'un air rêveur.

-Puis peu après il a quitté la fête avec elle.

-Ensuite, demanda Mammon en l'encourageant à continuer.

-Deux jours plus tôt, Nathan a été retrouvé dans son appartement, la nuque brisé.

La voix de Jamie se cassa en finissant sa phrase.

-Désolé de vous demander ça, mais… en quoi ça me concerne, demanda Mammon.

-Quand la police m'a dit qu'elle était en train d'emporter Nathan, enfin son corps. Je l'ai revue, cette femme, elle était sur le même trottoir que moi, elle regardait Nathan se faire emporter en souriant. Puis durant un instant, les iris de ses yeux sont devenus jaunes et tout le reste de ses yeux est devenu rouge comme si ils étaient brûlés. Elle est partie, j'ai essayé de la suivre, mais elle a disparut et honnêtement, j'ai peur de la chercher.

-… Je vois… et vous n'êtes pas allez voir la police parce que ?

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils m'auraient crut ?

-Vous marquez un point. Heureusement pour vous, je vous crois. C'est quoi le nom de cette fille tueuse avec une sacré conjonctivite ?

-D'après mon amie qui a organisée la fête, elle s'appelle Jeannette Servia.

-Et d'où elle sortait ? Votre amie la connaissait ?

-Elle l'a rencontrée dans un club branché. Le Nice Street.

-D'accord. Je vais enquêter sur elle. Je vous rappareillerais pour vous tenir au courant, dit Mammon en se levant.

-Merci, dit Jamie en se levant à son tour.

-Ho ! J'allais oublier : il y a un prix à payer.

-Mon âme ?

-Yep !

-D'accord… mon âme, et vous me retrouvée cette salope.

-Et vous la livrez à la police.

-Non… Vous la retrouvez et JE la tue.

-C'est un deal qui marche, dit Mammon en tendant sa main.

Jamie la saisit sans hésiter. Puis quitta le bureau. 

Mammon se mit devant la fenêtre et réfléchit :  
-Des amazones ? Pas mal pour ma première enquête.

 

Ce soir-là, vers 22h après en avoir trouvé l'adresse, Mammon s'était rendue au Nice Street afin de trouver une première piste sur l'affaire. Les Amazones ne font jamais rien seules. Si une est à New York, toute les autres y sont aussi. Autrement dit, l'enjeu, c'était pas juste trouvé une amazone et la butée. C'était trouvé toute l'armée des Amazones et essayer de les vaincre. Mammon lécha son pouce droit et le passa sur ses sourcils pour les remettre en place puis entra dans le club.

À l'intérieur, comme tous les bars tendances : des lumières violettes au plafond pour tout éclairage, des serveurs avec des vestons, des cravates et des chemises, des cocktails de toute les couleurs dont seuls les serveurs avaient le secret. Bref, le top, enfin… pas si vous êtes épileptiques.  
Mammon se dirigea vers le comptoir qui était la première chose qu'on voyait quand on entrait, normal il était en face de l'entrée, au fond de la pièce. Mammon commanda un cocktail menthe classique et jeta des coup d’œil furtifs autour de lui pour repérer Jeannette. Après deux trois regards dans la pièce Mammon la trouva finalement : elle était dans le coin gauche de la pièce (en entrant dans la pièce). Elle parlait à un mec portant un costume armani brun. D'où il était, Mammon pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le gars lui parlait de sa vie et de ses «réussites» en tant que journaliste pour tabloïds et elle se contentait d'acquiescer sans trop parler. Être avec ce mec la dérangeait, la question était donc : pourquoi restait-elle ?

Mammon avait déjà la réponse. 

-Et donc, rappel-moi votre nom, demanda Jeannette à l'ordure qui faisait office de banque de sperme en face d'elle.

-Miler Johnson, le meilleur gâcheur de vie de New York, dit-il avant de rigoler.

Jeannette feint de rigoler et pensa :  
-Pitié, tuez-moi.

Le verre de Miler, remplit d'un cocktail fruit rouge commença à trembler. Puis à pencher dangereusement d'un côté puis de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se renverse sur le pantalon de Miler.

-Ah, fit Miler quand le liquide rouge-noir s'étala sur son entrejambe. Je… j'suis désolé, excusez-moi je reviens.

Miler se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes sous le regard méprisant de Jeannette. Mammon le suivit et entra dans les toilettes du bar. Tandis que Miler nettoyait vainement son pantalon, Mammon s'adossa contre la porte, empêchant le gratte-papier de trouver la moindre issue, puis croisa les bras et regarda le pondeur de merde nettoyer sa très grosse tâche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, demanda Miler en tournant son regard vers Mammon.

-Vous êtes un gars chanceux. Vous l’avez ça ?

-Et vous, vous m'emmerdez, ajouta Miler avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son nettoyage

Mammon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis leva son poing jusqu'à son épaule et serra son poing droit  
-Uhh… fit Miler en sentant son coeur battre à une vitesse surhumaine. 

Le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que :  
-Blurp, fit Miler en crachant du sang. Il tomba à genoux puis sur le sol. Sa bouche continuant de déverser le sang, de son coeur ayant éclaté de l'intérieur.

Mammon s'avança jusqu'au corps de Miler.

-Avec le temps, j'aurais dut retenir la leçon : ça paye jamais d'essayer d'être polis avec des abrutis, surtout à New York.

Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le cadavre, et le téléportère lui et ce dernier à l'extérieur du bar, devant la benne à ordure. Il prit le corps à deux mains et le jeta au fond de le poubelle métallique, avant de le recouvrir de sac poubelle pour qu'on ne le trouve pas facilement. Il repassa par l'entrée pour revenir dans le bar. Il prit son verre sur le comptoir et alla s’asseoir à la place qu'occupait Miler quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que Mammon ne fasse exploser son coeur. 

-Vous comptez rester là et ne même pas aller lui parler ?

-Oui… je devrais…

Mammon soupira 

-Je parlais pas du journaliste à la con. Mais d'elle, dit-il en montrant du pouce quelqu'un derrière lui.

Jeannette contourna la tête de Mammon et regarda derrière lui : il s'agissait d'une serveuse blonde portant une jupe plutôt courte et attirant les regards de plus d'un(e). 

-Elle s'appelle Ann. 

Comme si elle avait entendue, Annie se retourna et sourie à Jeannette avant d'aller servir d'autres clients.

-Les mecs, sont pas trop votre genre, dit Mammon.

Jeannette rigola sans joie.

-Ah ! Non pas tellement.

-Mais vous vous trimballiez cette ordure.

-Une de mes obligations, dit Jeannette en prenant une rasade aussi grande que son petit cocktail pouvait le permettre.

-Ouais… être une descendante des dieux, ça aide pas tellement.

Jeannette s'arrêta de boire et regarda Mammon avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Oui, je sais pour votre… petite famille.

-Ne les touchez pas.

-Pourquoi pas ? Elle ne vous laisse pas baiser qui vous voulez. Ça peut être très chiant quand on arrive pas à bander. Enfin vous ça vous pose pas de problème à ce niveau là mais quand même.

-Vous avez l'intention de les tuer ?

-On m'a engagé pour ça. Par une certaine Jamie… 

-Jamie ? La sœur de Nathan ?

-Apparemment vous auriez tué son frère il y a quelques temps.

-Ce n'était pas moi. C'était l'une d'entre elles.

-Jamie pense le contraire.

-Elle veut venger son frère ? Parfait ! Mais je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Si vous le dites. Alors décrivez-moi la vrai tueuse.

-C'était Madeline. Leur… notre chef. 

-Je vois qui c'est. On me l'a déjà décrite. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer : vous allez me dire où elles se cachent, je bute Madeline et je les convaincs de vous laissez les quitter. 

-Vous êtes cinglé. Vous allez nous faire tuer.

-C'est une façon de voir. Mais pour moi, vous seriez libre. Mourir libre ou vivre enchaînée et maltraitée pour vouloir avoir le choix.

Jeannette réfléchit de longues minutes, regardant Annie servir, puis lâcha finalement :  
-D'accord. Mais si vous échouez, je vous tue avant elle.

-Ça risque d'être dure. Je suis un sacré fils de pute.

Mammon finit son verre d'une traite et se leva. Puis il sortit du bar. Dehors, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jamie. 

-Allô, fit Jamie.

-Salut, c'est moi. J'ai des nouvelles. Je sais où est la meurtrière de votre frère.

-Vous savez où est Jeannette ?

-C'était pas Jeannette mais une autre.

-Qui ?

-Vous savez que je suis un démon ?

-Oui, et… 

-Et bien ce qui a tué votre frère et Jeannette sont des Amazones.

-Des quoi ?

-Des amazones. Elles couchent avec des hommes pour leur sperme, et quelques heures après, une nouvelle amazone naît et doit tué son géniteur pour être acceptée chez elles. Elles sont beaucoup plus fortes qu'une simple humain mais peuvent être tuées tout aussi facilement.

-… Et laquelle et celle qui a tuée mon frère ?

-Madeline, leur chef, Jeannette va me donner l'endroit où elle se cache et je vous enverrai un texto quand je l'aurai buté.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Je la tue.

-Si vous venez avec moi, vous allez y passer.

-Je prend le risque. Sinon le marché ne tient plus.

Mammon ne dit rien.

-Ok. Je vous envoie l'adresse et retrouvez-y moi demain vers 22h.

-Ça marche, dit Jamie avant de raccrocher.

-Étonnement calme pour quelqu'un qui va crever, dit Mammon en regardant le téléphone.

Et il retourna dans le bar pour demander l'adresse à Jeannette.

 

Mammon et Jamie était dans le sous-sol en pierre de l'Empire State Building (alias le repaire des Amazones). Ils suivaient Jeannette dans le couloir froid et large, tout en écoutant Jeannette :  
-Une fois arrivé devant la porte en métal, je toquerais et donnerais le mot de passe. Deux amazones vont alors sortirent pour voir si je ne suis pas seule. Vous les butez et on entre.

-Et à l'intérieur c'est comment, demanda Jamie.

-C'est répartit en trois grandes salles : la nurserie, où on accouche et où les bébés sont élevées jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez grand ; la salle d’entraînement, qui sert à convertir les amazones grandies et à les entraîner ; et enfin le dortoir. Vous avez tout compris ?

-Yep, fit Mammon.

 

-Et surtout pas de bruit. Elles sont trop nombreuses pour qu'on prenne le risque de toutes les avoir sur le dos.

-Ok, dit Jamie.

-Vous n'avez pas d'arme, demanda Mammon en regardant Jamie.

-Je me débrouillerais, répondit Jamie.

Mammon était perplexe devant une telle confiance.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement devant ladite porte. Jamie et Mammon se plaquèrent contre chaque côtés de la porte pour ne pas être vue. Mammon fit un signe de tête à Jeannette, cette dernière frappa cinq fois en rythme sur la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Finalement, le judas de la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une paire d'yeux verre.

-Qui ?

-Estilac, acrivopoulos.

Le judas se referma puis la porte s'ouvrit. Deux amazones entrèrent dans le couloir. Elles ne virent pas Mammon et Jamie.

-Tu es encore en retard, dit la première.

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'atte…Blam ! Firent les tirs simultanés des deux magnum que Jamie venait de sortir de sa veste pour tirer sur les amazones. 

Les deux amazones tombèrent en arrière, le haut de leur corps dépassant de la porte ouverte, un énorme trous au milieu du crâne. Mammon suivit du regard les amazones tomber au sol puis regarda Jamie avec des yeux rond comme des billes.  
-T'es sérieuse là, demanda Mammon.

-On est foutue. 

-Pas encore, dit Mammon. On entre et on se divise. Le premier qui trouve et tue Madeline, crie «YOLO !».

-Ok, firent Jamie et Jeannette à l'unisson.

Ils passèrent tout les trois la porte, Jamie se rendit dans les dortoirs, Jeannette dans la nurserie et Mammon dans la salle d’entraînement.  
Jamie s'arrêta devant la porte des dortoirs, elle inspira un grand coup en fixant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied.  
-Blam ! Blam ! Blam, retentissaient les magnums dans la pièce.

Jeannette quand à elle, se rendit dans le dortoir et ferma la porte derrière elle en fermant les yeux pour se rassurer. En les rouvrant, elle vit qu'une petite fille rousse la regardait, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Salut, dit Jeannette. Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Katie, répondit la fille d'une petite voix.

Katie se mit à sangloter.

-Ça ne va pas, demanda Jeannette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La petite fille lui montra son bras droit. Une marque rougeoyante s'y trouvait. Jeannette regarde la marque et se rappela combien son initiation avait put être difficile. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
«Plus jamais ça»

Mammon de son côté avait atterrit dans la salle d'entraînement. Il regardait autour de lui : c'était une immense salle d'environ 50 mètres carrés, le sol était couvert de tatamis, le tout éclairé par des néons.  
Puis Mammon entendit une porte se fermer au fond de la salle. Il se retourna et vit qu'une femme, la cinquantaine, aux cheveux courts et noirs, habillée d'un costume sans cravate, le regardait avec mépris et haine.  
-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.

-Mon nom est Mammon, répondit le démon.

-Le fils du Diable ? Ha ! Je n'y crois pas. 

-Croyez ce que vous voulez. Ça ne m'empêchera de vous tuer, Madeline.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Une de vos filles vous a lâchée.

-C'est Jeannette. Toujours à ouvrir sa grande gueule.

-Vu comment vous l'avez traitée, ça n'a rien de bizarre. Moi aussi ça m'énerverais de me faire tabasser à longueur de journée… en fait non… j'aimerai ça… mais bon.

-Je trouve ça ironique de la part d'un démon, dit Madeline en s'avançant.

-On va pas commencer à faire du racisme.

Madeline n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de Mammon. 

-Oooh ! On veut se battre, demanda Mammon en se mettant en position d'attaque. Et bien allons-y.

Le poing de Madeline partit si vite que Mammon n'eut pas le temps de le contrer. Le coup atteint sa joue droite et l'envoya se cracher contre le mur.

-Bam, fit le corps de Mammon en cognant le mur avant de s'étaler sur le sol. 

-Aaaaaaaaah… ça fait mal, dit Mammon en touchant sa joue.

Madeline s'avança vers lui, avec un visage vide de toute expressions. Rien qu'une envie furieuse de réduire Mammon en mousseline démoniaque.

-OK. J'étais pas prêt, mais là, dit Mammon.

Il envoya son poing sur le visage de Madeline qui l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait put l'atteindre. Mammon ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Pas vrai ?  
Avec sa main libre, Madeline saisit l'avant bras de Mammon et souleva ce dernier en l'air avant de le jeter violemment par terre.

-Mais c'est quoi ce… commença Mammon en relevant la tête.

Il vit qu'un piège à démons géant était dessiné au plafond.

-Oh putain, dit Mammon en fronçant les sourcils.

Madeline le saisit par le col et le releva avant de le frapper dans le ventre.

-Off, fit Mammon en tombant à genoux.

Madeline saisit son col et commença à frapper à répétition son visage. Chaque coup était plus fort que le précédent, comme un marteau-piqueur humain. Et à chaque coup de poing, du sang s'envolait hors de la bouche de Mammon. Après 1 minute de ce régime. Le visage de Mammon était réduit en une bouillie saignante, parsemé d'hématomes et de sang (les deux à certains endroits).

-Pfah. Plus fort. 

-Quoi, demanda Madeline.

-J'ai dit ! Plus fort… 

Madeline levait son poing pour frapper Mammon à nouveau, mais s'arrêta, comprenant que cela lui plaisait. Elle le prit par le cou et le leva à sa hauteur. Elle commença à serrer sa gorge si fort que les os de la trachée de Mammon commençaient à craquer.

-Ah… ah… tu savais qu'un humain peut avaler un demi-litre de sang avant de vomir ?

-Tu ne te tais jamais ?

-Pas tant que j'ai des conneries à dire. Et puis que j'suis un peu maso sur les bords. Et puis… tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Madeline sortit une lame d'ange de sa veste.

-Où… où as-tu eut ça, demanda Mammon. 

-D'un certain écossais.

-De quoi… arg, fit Mammon lorsque Madeline resserra son étreinte surhumaine.

-Adieu, dit Madeline en levant la lame d'ange au-dessus de sa tête. Urk… fit-elle quand elle sentit son poumon droit se faire violemment arracher par derrière. Mammon, qui avait rassemblé toute ses forces, s'était téléporté derrière elle.

-Ah… j'en connais une qui est du genre fumeuse, commenta Mammon en regardant le poumon de Madeline.

Madeline tomba par terre, morte.  
Mammon jeta le poumon par terre en reprenant son souffle. Juste après, Jamie arriva en courant par la porte par laquelle Mammon était entré et Jeannette par la porte que Madeline avait emprunté.

-On a un problème, dit Jamie en arrivant devant Mammon. 

-Tu ne les a pas toutes eut, demanda Mammon.

-Non… ces salopes sont coriaces.

-Merde… 

-On doit s'en aller, dit Jeannette.

-C'est qui, demanda Mammon en montrant la petite fille qui tenait la main de Jeannette.

-Une victime. Je ne m'en vais pas sans elle.

-'Faudrait déjà qu'on puisse quitter cette endroit, ajouta Mammon. 

C'est alors que les amazones surgirent de tous les côtés. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans leur lancée en voyant le cadavre baignant dans le sang, de Madeline. 

-Tu vas mourir pour ça. Vous allez tous mourir pour ça, dit une des amazones qui était en première ligne.

-N'avancez pas, dit Jamie en pointant ses magnums sur elles.

-On vous va vous tuer. Même si ça veut dire qu'on doit mourir aussi.

-Alors on va tous y passer, dit Jeannette.

-C'est pas bientôt finit, cria Mammon. Vous la détestiez tous. Depuis le jour où elles vous a torturés et manipulés. Elle a fait de vous ses chiennes. Nan mais sérieux, ça vous plaît de vivre comme ça ?!! Hein ?!! Bordel mais dites quelque chose !!!

Les guerrières restèrent silencieuses.  
Jeannette s'avança vers elles. Mes sœurs, elle avait tort et vous le savez.

-Elle nous aimait ! Elle nous a rendus plus forte !! Nous privez du vrai amour, c'était nous permettre d'être plus solidaire !! Le bonheur, ne compte pas. Il n'a jamais compté, dit l'une des amazones

-Ça c'est se qu'elle a cherché à vous implanter dans le crâne, dit Mammon. Et puis à votre avis, contre moi (un démon, fils de Lucifer qui plus est), une amazone surentraîné et une professeure de self-defense avec deux magnums chargés… 

Le bruit de la gâchette des armes à feu de Jamie se fit entendre quand Mammon eut finit de dire cette phrase

-… combien des votre pourrait y passer avec nous ?

 

Les amazones attendaient. Toute étant conscience qu'il fallait agir, mais aucune n'en ayant le courage. Elles attendaient juste, l'air songeur, hésitantes.

-Partez, ne revenez jamais, surtout toi, dit l'amazone qui avait parlé en montrant Jeannette du doigt. Et, elle, reste, ajouta-t-elle en déplaçant son doigt jusqu'à Katie.

La petite amazone se tenait là, effrayée, serrant Jeannette avec toute la force de ses petits bras.

-Elle vient avec nous, dit Jamie.

-Vous devriez vraiment l'écouter les filles, dit Mammon. C'est le genre de personne que vous ne voulez pas énerver. Vraiment, murmura-t-il.

-Allez. Vous-en.

Mammon posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jamie et de Jeannette, et ils disparurent tout les quatre dans une explosion de souffre.  
Les quatre se retrouvèrent dans une grande ruelle humide. 

-Ouah ! On a assuré les filles. Pas vrai ? 

Jeannette ne répondit pas, mais sourit, heureuse d'être libre. Katie était heureuse aussi mais répondit :

-Il te manque des dents.

Mammon passa sa langue sur ses dents restantes.

-C'est un fait, dit-il.

Quand à Jamie. Elle lui démontra toute sa reconnaissance en lui envoyant un pieu dans les côtes. Mammon sous l'effet de la douleur, alla s'écrouler contre le mur derrière lui et se retrouva le cul mouillé, par terre.

-Ah, cria-t-il, quand il sentit que le pieu le brûlait. Il s'agissait d'un Palo Santo, un bois anti-démon.

Jeannette allait se jeter sur Jamie, mais cette dernière sortit son magnum et le pointa sur elle.

-Jamie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Jeannette.

-Recule, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

-Jamie ? Vous vous connaissez, demanda Mammon.

-On s'est connut. On a été ensemble, répondit Jamie. Avant la mort de Nathan…

-Oh, et bien ça me regarde pas donc…

-…Il y a dix ans… ajouta Jamie.

Quelque chose commença à se former dans l'esprit de Mammon. Le début, d'un aperçu, d'une théorie.

-Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ? J'veux dire… ouais, c'est un démon à la con. Mais… il nous a aidé. Il m'a aidé, il t'a aidé.

-Non… il s'est immiscé dans la vie de ma famille. Et après, il l'a détruite. Juste pour s'éclater.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Jeannette.

Jamie était impassible, son magnum toujours pointé sur le visage de Jeannette.

-Ah… fit Mammon sous l'effet de la douleur, et en crachant du sang. Jeannette… arf… c'est quoi, le nom de famille… urg… de Jamie ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec… 

-Répond, cria Jamie.

-Lester… c'est Lester.

Jamie tourna la tête pour regarder le visage défoncé de Mammon.

-J'aurais dut m'en douter. Les clients sont jamais satisfait quand on débute. Peut-être qu'avec un secrétaire sexy ? 

Jamie lui tira dans l'épaule.

-Aaaah !! 

-Je ne comprends. Il s'est passé depuis Nathan Jamie, demanda Jeannette.

-J'ai fondé une famille, avec Phil. 

-Phil Root ? Le pseudo-médium du lycée ?

-Oui. Mais il m'a déçu. Alors j'ai prit la garde de notre fille, qui était malade, sur le point de mourir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je voulais être là pour elle encore un peu. Et puis, ce… connard s'est pointé ! Il a convaincu Phil de vendre son âme en échange de la vie de Célia ! Non seulement il a fait cramer Phil, mais il a transformer Célia en vampire. 

Les yeux de Jamie se mirent à couler.

-Je suis allé lui rendre visite chez Phil. Je l'ai trouvé en train de boire le sang du chat. 

Jamie commença à trembler.

-Il faisait noir… je ne l'avait pas reconnue et je… je l'ai décapité… 

Jeannette prit un air horrifié.

-J'ai crut que c'était un monstre, venue s'en prendre à elle. Je ne voulait pas… 

-On peut arranger ça, dit Jeannette en s'avançant vers Jamie.

-Non !! On ne peut pas !! 

Jamie tremblait de plus en plus.

-Mais je peux recommencer. Avec toi. Et elle, dit Jamie en montrant Katie, qui restait silencieuse.

-Tu ne vas clairement pas bien, dit Jeannette en s'approchant un peu plus.

-J'irais mieux quand je l'aurais tué, dit Jamie en sortant une lame d'ange, et en se tournant vers Mammon. 

Mais le démon avait enlevé le pieu de ses côtes, et le planta dans le ventre de Jamie.  
L'horreur se dessina sur son visage et en même temps sur celui de Jeannette et de Jamie. Tandis qu'un sourire moqueur venait embellir celui défiguré de Mammon.  
Il souleva Jamie en l'air, enfonçant un peu plus le pieu dans son corps, le faisant ressortir dans son dos.

-Uh… fit-elle en mourant et en crachant du sang.

-Avant d'aller rejoindre ta séance de manucure spéciale en Enfer. Répond à cette question, commença Mammon en attirant la lame d'ange jusque dans sa main. Où as-tu eut ça, demanda-t-il en montrant la lame d'ange à Jamie.

-Urk… tu vas morfler…quand il t'auras trouvé, dit Jamie.

-Putain, mais c'est pas bientôt finit les devinettes à la con, cria-t-il en secouant Jamie. 

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle était morte.

-Et merde… dit Mammon en se rendant compte qu'elle était morte.

-Click, fit le magnum de Jamie.

Jeannette le tenait, pointé sur Mammon.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre ?

Jeannette était partagé entre la reconnaissance et la haine. Mais le bon sens l'emporta.

-T'as fait le bon choix, crois-moi.

Mammon disparut dans une explosion de souffre.

 

Sur le toit d'un immeuble parmi tant d'autres dans New York, Mammon essayait de démarrer une flamme avec son briquet, une cigarette dans la bouche.

-Hey, demanda un homme qui venait d'entrer sur le toit.

Mammon se tourna, dévoilant son visage remplit de pansements.

-Ouah ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien, dit Mammon rapidement avant de retourner à l'allumage du briquet. Vous n'auriez pas du feu ?

-Euh si bien sur, répondit l'homme en tatent ses poches.

Il sortit finalement un briquet, l'alluma et approcha la flamme de la cigarette.  
Mammon prit une grande bouffée.

-Chuck Shurley, lâcha l'homme.

-Hum ?

-C'est, mon nom.

-Mammon, c'est le mien.

-Ah, ok. Vous… profitez de la vue ?

Mammon regarda derrière lui et vit les lumières de la ville.

-Maintenant oui, dit le démon.

-D'accord et bien, à la prochaine, dit Chuck en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mammon alla s'accouder contre le rebord du toit. En pensant au pied que cette ville allait lui procurer très prochainement.


End file.
